


Antiva

by ead13



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Thinking Of The Future, protective Zevran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ead13/pseuds/ead13
Summary: Zevran is not keen on taking his lover to his homeland.





	Antiva

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so much cute material for romanced Zevran. I swear next time I play Origins I am going to finally do it...

“Zevran, when the Archdemon is dead and all of this is done…will you take me to Antiva?” she murmured, voice heavy with drowsiness. Though their bodies intertwined, she was too tired to notice him wince.

Zevran traced her full lips with his thumb, a frown pulling at the corner of his own. She was picturing the Antiva of a young girl’s fantasy, sparkling on the water, full of life and culture, overflowing with wine and song. He knew better. Antiva was full of shadows, each wielding a cloaked dagger.

“No, mi amore, I would not do that to you.”


End file.
